


Door Closed

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: It’s all Patrick’s fault.Mostly Patrick’s fault.About 70/30 Patrick’s fault.A year of having to plan the majority of their physical activity has not been easy, and now that, ironically, Patrick’s got his own place his hormones seem to have regressed to that of a teenager.





	Door Closed

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of bounced around my brain for a while and then wrote itself whilst I was supposed to be writing something else.

As the last of the movers leaves, David closes the door softly after them. It’s been a long morning of boxes and furniture and deliveries, but it’s finally all crammed into the one room of Patrick’s new apartment. 

David slides the lock across as well as the chain and when he turns back to help with the unpacking, finds Patrick a lot closer than anticipated. 

The look in Patrick’s eye is positively predatory and as he backs David against the door, David can’t help but smile with nervous excitement. 

“Do that again,” Patrick murmurs, nose sliding against David’s jaw and up behind his ear. He shivers. 

“Do what?”

Patrick hums and places several open mouthed kisses down David’s neck. “The lock, do it again.”

David tips his head back against the door, grinning wildly as Patrick continues to drag his warm mouth and sharp stubble over all the sensitive skin it can find. He fumbles for the lock and snaps it open before quickly allowing it to slide back into place. The sound is almost deafening, a heavy weight cutting them off from the rest of the world after months and months of unlocked doors. 

“ _God_ , that’s good,” Patrick groans, pressing the whole of his body against David’s, solid and warm, familiar and exciting. He gets a thigh between David’s legs and rocks forward so fucking obscenely that David thinks he’d definitely melt to the floor if it weren’t for Patrick’s hands holding him firmly in place. 

“Didn’t know you had such a kink for locked doors,” David breathes as Patrick starts to suck a wet bruise on the curve of David’s shoulder. 

“Neither did I,” Patrick pulls back to reply, “until I had someone I didn’t want to share,” he adds before diving back to tongue at the reddening flesh. 

David slides his fingers up the back of Patrick’s neck and into his hair, curling around the short strands tightly so he can guide their mouths together in an incendiary kiss. Patrick opens to it instantly, arms coiling around David’s waist to pull their hips together harder. 

The kiss is burning David from the inside out and eventually he pulls away to gasp and gulp at the blessedly cool air. “Shouldn’t you be unpacking?”

Patrick drops to his knees and leans in to nuzzle at David’s growing erection through his jeans. 

“What an excellent idea,” Patrick says and David moans, watching helplessly as Patrick’s nimble fingers make quick work of the button and zip. “There’s so much to unpack.” 

Patrick pulls the jeans down with hard tugs that jut David’s hips from the door with each pull until he can get his mouth on David’s cock, sucking at it through the thin cotton of his tight boxers. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” David groans, hands scrabbling to find purchase on Patrick’s shoulders. 

With a glance up through dark lashes, Patrick peals the waistband of David’s boxers down to let his erection spring free. Patrick let’s David’s warm cock slide against his cheek and he turns to drag his lips along the underside. 

“You’ve got such a gorgeous cock,” Patrick groans, wrapping a hand around the base of the shaft. David whines and bucks against the not tight enough grip. “I could look at it all day.”

David whines again and whispers Patrick’s name as the grip around his cock tightens and Patrick licks from root to tip. 

“Definitely not going to last all day,” David breathes and Patrick looks up at him with a wicked smirk. 

“I could make it last all day...now we’ve got a door and a lock, I could, _fuck_ , I could do anything to you.”

David throws his head back against the door like the words are weights. “Yeah—yes, I am one _hundred_ percent behind this.”

Patrick engulfs David’s cock completely and without warning, and David curses loudly into the empty apartment. “On second thoughts patience is an overrated virtue,” David chokes and Patrick laughs around him, which feels so much better than it should. 

Despite the lack of privacy over the last year, they’ve still managed a pretty healthy sex life, so much so that Patrick’s become nothing short of a cock sucking enthusiast. He knows just how to move, where to lick and suck and add the right amount of pressure. He knows to dig his fingertips into David’s thighs and to moan, a lot, wet and sloppy and loud because David gets off on how much Patrick loves his cock. 

When David glances down, he knows he’s done for. Patrick’s pink lips are stretched tight around his cock, his shirt unbuttoned enough to reveal the flush of colour creeping from his chest to his neck, his eyes wide, pupils blown as he looks up at David with unbridled hunger. 

David reaches down and presses his thumb against the corner of Patrick’s mouth. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Patrick moans around him and then pulls off slow. He gets a hand back around David’s cock and jacks him quick with hurried purpose. 

“Come on, babe, let me have it,” Patrick says, voice smooth and sticky like honey. When he parts his lips and opens his waiting mouth, David loses it and comes hard over Patrick’s fist and lips. 

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” David gasps, chest heaving as his body trembles through the afterglow. 

Sitting back on his heels, Patrick wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stares up at David, panting. 

David swallows and gulps at the air before sinking to his knees, reaching out for Patrick’s face so he can pull him into a messy kiss. He moans against the taste of himself in Patrick’s mouth, and he presses his hand against Patrick’s clothed erection as he sucks on his tongue. 

“David,” Patrick grunts, hips thrusting against the touch. “God, you drive me crazy.”

Pressing his other hand to Patrick’s chest, David pushes him back until they’re sprawled out on the floor, David pressed solid between Patrick’s parted thighs. 

David kisses at Patrick’s throat for a moment, breath hiccuping from the zings he gets when the rough denim of Patrick’s jeans brushes against his softening cock. 

“Fuck my face,” David says as he moves down Patrick’s body, jeans still around his ass as he works clumsily to open Patrick’s. Patrick bucks into nothing and nods. 

“Yeah—god, _David_.”

When David finally gets his mouth around Patrick’s leaking cock, they both moan with relief.

David sets up a quick rhythm, bobbing up and down as he gets Patrick’s cock as wet as he needs it, lapping pools of spit against the head until it’s slick enough to slide effortlessly between his lips. 

Patrick gets his hands in David’s hair, holding his head steady so he can thrust up into David’s waiting mouth, over and over again until the wet noise of skin on skin fills the apartment. 

“Fuck, your mouth is perfect,” Patrick pants, blunt fingernails scraping against David’s scalp in a twist of sharp pleasure. 

David sucks hard, hallowing his cheeks and adding a vice like pressure around Patrick’s cock. Patrick arches and comes, pulling David’s hair as his orgasm floods David’s mouth. 

He lets Patrick soften slowly between his lips, licking him clean until he’s hissing with sensitivity. 

A few minutes later they’re lay next to each other on the floor, jeans pulled up but still undone. 

“So, unpacking went well,” David grins and Patrick laughs. 

“Well, we got that out of the way so the rest of the day should be far more productive.”

***

The rest of the day is not far more productive. 

It’s all Patrick’s fault. 

Mostly Patrick’s fault. 

About 70/30 Patrick’s fault. 

A year of having to plan the majority of their physical activity has not been easy, and now that, ironically, Patrick’s got his own place his hormones seem to have regressed to that of a teenager. 

He stalks David around the apartment like a hungry wild cat, taking every opportunity to seize David’s mouth whenever they’re close enough. It’s not like David puts up much of a fight, because obviously he’d rather make out on the new couch (one of the few pieces of furniture they don’t have to build) beneath his boyfriend's solid body than sort through heavy boxes of business books. 

On their third attempt to get back to work they make it all of fifteen minutes. Patrick’s pulling sweaters out of the boxes stacked on the computer desk they still can’t find the perfect place for; he folds each sweater carefully and shelves it in one of the cubes. 

“That top cube is empty,” David points out as Patrick steps back with an armful of sweaters, studying the cabinet. 

“Uh, I was kind of thinking that one would be a good spot for _your_ sweaters,” he admits quietly, blushing happily when David smiles. 

“Oh,” David says.

“Well, I just know that some of your sweaters need more breathing space and some are better in cupboards - like the cashmere, so—” he’s cut off by David’s mouth. 

And it’s all downhill from there, really. 

They’re fumbling with jeans again, Patrick tugging sharply at David’s buttons as he fucks David’s mouth with his tongue, needy and desperate. Patrick’s jeans slip down to his knees and he can finally rub their cocks together. 

“Fuck me,” David pants, spreading his legs as he leans back against the desk. 

“Yeah, _yes_ ,” Patrick nods enthusiastically. 

David grabs him by the shoulders. “Lube, where’s the lube?” 

“Uh…” Patrick’s brain pauses for a moment as he tries to think through the cloud of arousal fogging his memory.

He pushes away from David, jeans falling lower, and waddles, yes, _waddles_ to gym bag by the brackets of the bed they’ve yet to build.

David quickly grows impatient as Patrick rummages through the bag, practically crawling across the floor to help. In his frustration, he empties the bag across the floor and all of Patrick’s toiletries go skittering. 

They both curse and go chasing after the bottle of aloe lube that rolls away from them, but they end up tripping over their jeans and each other, landing on the floor in an ungraceful heap. 

It’s impossible to hold in the laughter after that. They giggle into every kiss as they rock against each other on the floor, not enough energy to fuck but too hard to let it go completely. 

From between David’s thighs Patrick thrusts, smiling and giddy and radiating so much happiness that it burns David’s skin with every touch. They come almost together, Patrick first and then David a few seconds behind, just enough time for Patrick to lick a long wet strip up David’s neck, and when the cool air hits the spit it crushes David’s orgasm against him. 

***

Patrick kicks David out after that. David only protests for a moment, because between his lack of desire for manual labour and hyper desire for his boyfriend - they’ll never get the bed built, and there’s only so much floor sex David’s body can take without getting back into yoga again. 

So David leaves and texts Stevie, demanding she help Patrick in return for discount wine.

He spends the rest of the afternoon at the motel helping Alexis pick out girl boss quotes on Pinterest to print and hang in her home office. 

When he checks his phone later there’s a picture message from Patrick of a built bed and a bare mattress with the caption: _I could use your artistic input on bedding choices xxx_

David clutches the phone and presses it against his grin. 

***

Pizza box in hand, David arrives to a completely different apartment. The bed is built, the kitchen table and chairs have arrived, the legs have been put on the armchairs, the kitchen is mostly unpacked and there’s an actual _door_ on the bathroom. 

There’s a few personal items already dotted around the place to make it just so _Patrick_ ; like a stack of business books on the bedside table, Patrick’s hat and hoodie hung up on the coat rack and a framed open mic night poster leaning against the far wall, ready to be hung. 

“Wow,” says David as he drops the pizza box onto the new kitchen table. “It’s really coming together in here.”

Patrick pops his head out of the bathroom and smiles. “Hey.”

“You got a lot done in a few hours.”

Patrick moves with purpose, sidling up to David and kissing his cheek. “Mmm. It’s amazing what you can get accomplished without any distractions. Also, Stevie did most of it.”

“Yeah, we owe her a lot of discount booze,” David comments as he wraps an arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “You hungry?”

Patrick hums. “Starving.”

***

They make it through half a pizza and one whole change of bed sheets. 

As soon as the bed is made and the comforter at the bottom folded just right, that predatory glow is back on Patrick’s face and David has never wanted to be attacked so much in his life. 

He laughs with delight as Patrick pulls him close, the delight quickly melting into molten hot desire as Patrick pushes him down onto the bed and crawls on top of him, pinning him against the fresh sheets. 

The clothes come off in a messy fumble, awkward angles and annoying limbs, but it’s _fun_. It’s so much fun that when they’re not kissing they’re laughing, tugging on sweaters and jeans and socks and underwear until they’re skin on skin. 

David leans back on his heels between Patrick’s parted thighs and just looks at him, all bare and exposed in the light, laid out on top of the sheets for David to drink in. 

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” David murmurs, diving down to suck Patrick’s tongue out of his mouth. 

“No more hotel rooms,” Patrick breathes as David breaks the kiss to mouth sloppily down Patrick’s chest. “No more hiding, no more setting alarms for 3am blow jobs—fuck.”

David hums as he finally gets his mouth around Patrick’s cock, sucking it lazily into his mouth and enjoying the bitter taste of salt and skin. 

“I like 3am blow jobs,” he pulls off to say before going back down again. 

Patrick’s head drops back against the pillows. “Yeah, what about morning blow jobs? Evening blow jobs? Mid afternoon blow jobs just because I want your cock.”

David groans and pulls away. “Ok, you can spreadsheet that stuff later. Right now I need you to fuck me.”

“H-How do you want it?” Patrick pants, because really they can choose any damn position they want now - not just the classic under-the-covers-missionary they’ve perfected over the last year, only experimenting with different positions in hotel rooms or nights when Ray is out of town. 

***

David’s flat on his stomach, legs spread, getting the pounding of a lifetime as Patrick lays splayed out over him, holding himself up on shaking arms as he fucks into David with electrifying accuracy. 

For a brief moment he moans into the pillow before realising, _holy shit_ — they’re alone! 

“Fuck, Patrick - fuck me harder,” David turns his head to groan. Patrick moans and snaps his hips harder. David’s eyes roll back a little. 

“Like that?” Patrick gasps and David nods frantically. 

“Fuck _yes_ , Patrick. Just like that.”

Patrick kisses along the backs of David’s shoulders as he hammers forward over and over again until they’re both almost shouting with the sheer force of their building orgasm. 

“I’m close,” Patrick chokes as David rocks helplessly against the mattress. 

“Yes, yeah. Come on, Patrick, come in me. Fuck, I wanna feel you all tomorrow.”

Patrick hisses when he comes, like it’s release and torture at the same time. He empties himself into David, riding the waves and pushing himself back into David until it’s too much. 

Pulling out, Patrick grabs David by the hips, flipping him onto his back so he can wrap his hand around David’s leaking cock. It only takes three strokes and David is coming, shooting thin jets of white onto his stomach and chest. 

They collapse together in a heap of panting satisfaction, basking in the afterglow for longer than necessary, just because they can. 

***

David wakes for the second time that morning to the feeling of Patrick’s lips against his neck. The room is bright and he blinks against it, groaning in an annoyance that doesn’t last - not when Patrick’s lips are right there. He sighs and tilts his head, letting Patrick’s day old stubble scrape against the soft skin. 

A hand dips beneath the sheets, fingertips toying lightly with the hair high on David’s thighs. 

“You’re insatiable,” David smirks, eyes still closed. He feels Patrick press a grin into his neck. “I just blew you like, thirty minutes ago.”

Patrick laughs into David’s shoulder. “That was three hours ago, babe. And it’s not my fault you look so gorgeous in the morning.”

David huffs, “Now you’re just lying. I know for a fact there is come in my hair right now.”

Rolling on top of David, Patrick kisses him thoroughly, settling between his legs as they part. 

“And what better way to remedy that than a nice long shower with your boyfriend?”

David can’t help but bite his lip as his arms encircle Patrick’s shoulders. He leans up to kiss him lazily. “That might be nice.”

***

It takes a whole fifteen minutes for them to stop kissing and actually pull themselves from the bed, but Patrick still can’t stop himself from pulling a naked David against his body as they stand. 

“How are we going to get to the shower like this?” David asks, palms flat against Patrick’s warm chest. 

Patrick opens his mouth to reply, but the sound is interrupted by the apartment door swinging open. 

“Knock, knock!”

Just as Ray enters, folders in hand, Patrick at least has enough brain power to whip the sheet from the bed and wrap it around their middles. 

“Fuck!” says David and Ray startles, his happy-go-lucky grin faltering for just a second. 

“Ray,” Patrick gasps quickly, standing in front of David with the sheets bunched awkwardly in his fists. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was just dropping off a copy of the tenancy agreement. I was going to post it, but I like to do things face to face. It gives customers the personal touch,” he explains with excitement and floppy gestures. 

Behind Patrick, David scoffs and mutters something unintelligible as Patrick’s eyes stay wide with panic. 

“Uhm,” he coughs, trying to keep composure. “Do you think you could give us a minute?” 

“Oh, of course,” Ray laughs before sauntering quickly to the bathroom, where he promptly whips around to add, “Door open, or closed?”

“Closed,” Patrick chokes, and at the same time David huffs - 

“Honestly, what the fuck does it matter at this point?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
